Blam it on the Alcohol
by SageK
Summary: Written For Blam Week Episode re-write/If Blam were canon


Title: Blam It On The Alcohol

**By:** blaineandsamevanderson (SageK on , Kaitlia77 on LJ & AO3)

Paring: Blaine/Sam

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Written For Blam Week ~ Episode re-write/If Blam were canon.

**Notes**: Sorry for any typos. My transcription software doesn't always understand what I say and I don't always catch the mistakes. I have trouble typing things by hand since I suffered an injury last year to my right hand and it seizes up if I try to do too much.

* * *

"So, kissing Rachel…was kind of hot."

Even as he said the words, Blaine was surprised with himself, but figured whatever revolting mix of alcohol he had been drinking had loosened his tongue…and kissing Rachel had been nice. Warm, soft lips against his own….

Kurt was staring at him in disbelief, but Sam (cute, nice Sam, who had the most amazing lips, he'd noticed that that Sectionals…) Said, "Rachel is kinda hot… Don't tell Santana I said that."

Sam them looked around to see if the Latina had heard him, but only Kurt, Lauren, Puck and Blaine himself seemed to have been listening.

"I think you've had enough to drink, Blaine," Kurt told him and tried to take Blaine's cup. "You're talking crazy now…Don't be a baby, let me have the cup."

"Am not!" Blaine countered, frowning at Kurt (not pouting. He did not pout) and trying to keep the red Solo cup away from him while not spilling his drink. It was more difficult than it should have been.

"You're gay. Thinking that kissing a girl is hot amounts to crazy for you," Kurt insisted and Blaine heard Puck snort from his seat beside Lauren.

Huh. That was true. "Well, maybe I like girls too," Blaine said, nodding as he looked around the room. Their small group were the only people not giggling, crying for sleeping…or getting sick of the bathroom. Mercedes and Rachel had disappeared in there a few minutes ago.

"No, you don't. That's the alcohol talking!" Kurt said, hitting a high note that made Blaine's head ring.

"I'm barely 16, Kurt. I could be bisexual. I don't know…." he said and it was possible. Just because he hadn't been attracted to girls in the past didn't mean it was completely out of the realm of possibility.

While Kurt sputtered, Puck threw in his opinion. "Well, was kissing Rachel as hot for you is when you kiss a dude or did you feel like it was just generally good in a 'someone's lips are against my own' sort of way?"

It was a valid question, Blaine supposed. "Uh… I don't know," he admitted, not really wanting to think about his last and only kiss. "I've only kissed one boy and it's kind of blurry… I got a concussion when some other guys beat us up."

Most of what happened that night was still unclear.

"Well, that sucks... Hey, Kurt, why don't you kiss Blaine so he'll have something to compare Rachel to," Puck said, nodding at his own drunken logic.

Blaine blinked. He liked Kurt, but not _like_ like… Still, kissing Rachel had felt so nice and he barely knew her. Kissing a friend would probably be good too….

Kurt flushed, standing as he declared, "I'm not kissing anyone as part of an experiment! I'm going to go make sure no one has died in the bathroom."

With that, he stalked off, clearly unhappy as he stepped over Mike and Tina, who were curled up on the floor, snoring softly.

"Sorry, dude. I'm out of ideas," Puck said and Blaine sat back, a little confused by everything that was happening.

There was a thump as Sam set his beer bottle on the table and Blaine felt him tap his arm. When he turned to face the blonde, Sam said, "Kiss me!"

Kiss Sam?

"What?" he asked, sure he'd misheard, even as his eyes fell to Sam's lush, full lips.

"Santana will kill you!" Puck declared, turning to look over to where Santana and Britney were making out. "Oh, uh…OW!"

Lauren smacked him in the head.

"It's not cheating if we've got the same parts, that's her rule," Sam murmured, pretty green eyes locked on Blaine as he gestured for him to come closer. "I'm pretty sure that's only cuz she wants lady kisses with Britt, but hey…."

"You'd really be okay with kissing me?" Blaine asked, even as he slid over until his thigh was pressed up against Sam's.

"Sure," Sam replied, smiling sunnily. He really was cute. "I mean, I know what I like… Only fair to help a friend figure it out…."

They both leaned in as Sam spoke and Blaine gasped a little when Sam's lips (Oh God, they were petal soft) brushed his, sweet and chaste, before closing over his own bottom lip, then pushing forward to seal their mouths together.

When Blaine felt the flicker of Sam's tongue, he parted his lips and hummed happily, letting his own tongue dart forward. Reaching out, he caught Sam's jaw and his shoulder, clutching at him, enjoying the strong hands on his own hip and back, the firm, broad chest pressed to his own….

"Wow, that's so hot!"

The exclamation jerked Blaine back to the present and he broke away from Sam, who blinked at him and licked his puffy, red lips. Brittany and Santana were standing nearby, staring, Brittany looking more than a little turned on and Santana with a raised eyebrow.

"So, what's the verdict, Little Lord Fauntlaroy?" Lauren asked, smirking and Puck seemed to be trying to figure out if Santana was about to kill anyone.

"Oh, yeah," Blaine breathed. Sam had kissed him for a reason. "I'm gay. That was…."

"Awesome," Sam said, startling Blaine and earning looks of…wait, why didn't anyone looked really surprised? "I'm bi."

"Since when?" Santana asked and Blaine was relieved that she didn't seem angry, just kinda curious and amused.

Sam shrugged and his thumb (Oh, Sam still had a hand on his waist) brushed teasingly along Blaine's oblique. "Birth, I guess."

She nodded. "We are a terrible couple. I'm way too hot and I'm betting need arm candy with way more pull at school then you have when I run for prom queen. I think we're done."

"Okay," Sam said agreeably enough and Santana flounced off, pulling Britney with her.

Blaine stared for a moment. "Isn't Britney dating Artie?"

"Uh huh," Sam mumbled and Puck snorted.

"Don't try to figure out Brittany and Santana's thing. Ask too many questions and Santana gets violent," he advised and Lauren held up her finger.

"Are we just couldn't ignore the fact that our blonde Bieber just kicked open the closet door on himself?" she chucked and Blaine felt Sam's muffled laughter.

"What closet? Just cuz I didn't tell everyone my business doesn't mean I was hiding…You smell good," Sam said, the last statement aimed at Blaine, who sighed when Sam buried his face against his neck, licking him.

"I'm down with the rainbow and everything, but I think I need another drink," Puck sighed, heaving himself up out of his chair and nearly falling over.

Rolling her eyes, Lauren righted him and gave Blaine a grin as she walked off. "Have fun boys."

Yeah, that thing Sam was doing to his neck was fun, but Blaine wanted to participate. Twisting, he half fell into Sam's lap, which caused Sam to grin at him. "Hey."

"Hey," Blaine replied, brushing Sam's bangs out of his eyes before sighing, "You're a really good kisser."

"Yeah?" Sam asked, a pleased smile lighting up his face. "Wanna do some more of that?"

"God, yes."

Since no one seemed to care, Blaine lost himself in Sam, in the taste of his mouth, the smell of his skin (soap, something piney and warm, clean boy), the feel of his hands, big and strong but so gentle as they roamed his back and arms, caressed his neck and jaw….

He could have spent hours just sitting there in Sam's lap, kissing him and running his own hands over Sam's chest and shoulders, but suddenly new hands caught him under the arms and hauled him upright.

"All right, time to go now! Night, Sam. Finn is driving you home," Kurt said and Blaine stumbled as he was pulled out of the room.

Sudden ending or not, best party ever.

* * *

Worst hangover ever…and get Blaine still remembered kissing both Rachel and Sam… and he couldn't tell which pissed Kurt off more.

He'd been treated to Kurt's contradictory opinion about bisexuality (that it was just something gay boys said so they could feel normal…but no, Sam was straight even though he said he was bi). Blaine couldn't be too mad though. He knew Kurt had a crush on him and was obviously stung that Blaine thought of him as a dear friend, but not a potential boyfriend.

So Blaine was trying to be sensitive and hadn't asked Kurt for Sam's cell phone number, despite really, really wanting to….

"Do you know someone named Sam Evans?"

Wes's question startled Blaine out of his musings.

"Sam?" he asked, wondering how Wes knew his name. "Yeah. He's a friend of Kurt's… We, uh, hung out at a party last weekend."

From his smile and raised eyebrow, Wes clearly read between the lines of that statement. "Good for you, but next time give the guy your number… He called the school, apparently asked some questions about the Warblers and the office transferred him to me. He asked me for your number, but I told him I wasn't about to give that to a stranger… But I took his number for you."

Blaine tried not to grab to eagerly at the Post-it note Wes held out.

Gathering up his books from the study table, Blaine hurried from the library to his room in order to return Sam's call in private.

He answered on the third ring. "Hello?"

"Hi," Blaine said, then realized he was being presumptuous, assuming Sam would recognize his voice. "This is Blaine. West passed on your message."

"Oh, hey!" Sam sounded pleased, then chuckled. "Sorry to bug your friend, but I didn't know how else to get in touch with you."

"I'm glad you did," Blaine admitted. "I wanted to ask Kurt for your phone number, but he's pretty adamant that you're straight and probably in the throes of a hetero freak out…."

"Nope, still like boys and girls," Sam assured him, then sighed. "Yeah, Finn's been trying to convince me that I'm straight too, but he's kind of an ass, so whatever."

"It's no one's business to tell you who you're attracted to," Blaine said softly.

"Exactly," Sam agreed, then paused and took a breath, "So, I was wondering… Stacy, don't jump on the bed… Sorry, my little sister has too much energy. Do you want to hang out or something sometime?"

Blaine froze, stunned, a happy smile tipping up the corners of his mouth.  
"Are you asking me on a date, Sam?"

"I am."

"Well, Sam I Am, I would love to," he replied and Sam let out a bark of laughter.

"No one likes my Sam I Am jokes! They just look at me like I'm a dork."

"Adorkable, maybe," Blaine teased. "But a fondness for Dr. Seuss related puns does not make you a dork… And even if you are, there's nothing wrong with that."

Sam was quiet again and then said, "There's a theater in town that's playing an original cut of Star Wars Episode IV on Saturday afternoon. Would you want…."

"Just tell me the time."

An hour (and a long conversation that revealed unknown common interests) later, Blaine hung up the phone and let himself fall back onto his bed, grinning at the ceiling.

He had a date with a hot, cute, sweet, dorky jock who liked to sing and play guitar. A boy who seemed as interested in Blaine as Blaine was in him. A boy whose kisses made Blaine blush to think about.

He couldn't wait for Saturday.


End file.
